


Old Friends

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: Bedelia is a time lord and stuff happens





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Hannibal and tried to like Will but after seeing him and reading his comment on Bedelia's leg... he just came off as bitchy and I kept thinking how Stella would have waltzed in there taken one look at Hannibal and said "He done it." afterward she'd give Bedelia her best fuck me eyes... Oh well, this is pure crack so yea..

Pulsing power pumped through her being with such a force Bedelia could barely contain it while she continued the act of drugged and hyperventilating woman in distress. When Will and Hannibal finally departed a silent groan of sweet relief fled her throat as the tingling in her stump traveled upward in sharp pinpoint motions. 

In painful silence, she waited until she was sure they had gone. Only then did she finally let loose a loud and satisfying scream. Her body convulsed as a bright golden light emitted from her body. The hollow ache of her injured leg burned and prickled with such an intensity Bedelia could hardly stand it.

With one final long scream, the golden beam went out. Bedelia's chest heaved, her complexion rosy, body trembling in orgasmic-like pleasure. Once she regained her breath, she kicked off her heel and hiked up her gown to see her new leg. 

Baby smooth and sensitive skin met her fingers as she traced the length of her newly formed leg. She wiggled her toes briefly before placing them on the cold hardwood floor, a delighted smile caressed her lips. The cold seeping from the floor into her skin meant more to her than anything else at the moment. Bedelia rejoiced in the trivial feeling for a moment longer before snapping into action.   
Ignoring the elaborate dinner Hannibal had made from her leg, Bedelia released her hold on her dress and made her way to her bedroom.

Rushing into her bedroom, she grabbed the emergency bag she kept hidden in the linen closet. The leather duffle bag contained several passports, a pair keys, and a leather billfold containing several large bills and credit cards. She tossed the bag on her bed and walked into her closet. Bypassing her Armani suits, she reached for the outfit she knew would not go unappreciated.

Before she could change, she caught sight of herself in the mirror hanging on the wall of her bedroom. The woman staring back at her looked different from the woman from a few hours ago. The faint lines near her eyes and mouth were gone, and her hair appeared thicker and longer than before. It seemed that the regeneration had done more than given her a new limb. It was times like these that she wished her face would change like the others. Sighing she fingered the low neckline of the dress with both hands until they met in the middle. In a single move, she yanked at the material until it ripped clear down the middle. She smiled at the destruction of the dress.

 

Bedelia shouldered her bag and hurried out the back door of her home. The cops would be on their way soon, and she didn't plan on waiting for them. Keeping to the shadows, she passed several houses till she reached a modest looking home with a red garage door. She slipped into the empty house using the keys from her bag and made her way to the garage. She tossed her bag onto the passenger seat of her Mercedes-Benz and pressed a button to raise the garage door. The engine purred to life as she turned the key in the ignition. She pulled out of the garage, the red door closing slowly behind the car as she drove onto the street. Once she cleared the neighborhood, she applied more weight on the gas pedal. She had a plane to catch.

 

Hannibal and Will were standing by the large windows overlooking the private plane hangar. In ten minutes they would be in first class on their way to Sweden, from there, they would decide where to go next.

Their shoulders touched as they gazed at the only plane that appeared ready to take off at any moment. Hannibal was about to ask Will if he wanted coffee, but the gentle nudge from the man standing beside him distracted him.

"A car just pulled up," Will said quietly.

Hannibal returned his attention towards the hangar. They watched as the door to the sleek car opened and a woman in a red trench coat and matching hat approached. He couldn't see the face of the woman in red, but he didn't need to see the face of the driver of the vehicle to know who it was. The blue coat, hat, and blonde hair told him all he needed. "Bedelia," he whispered.

Will laughed harshly, "That woman down there has two legs."

Hannibal watched as Bedelia walked arm in arm with the mysterious woman towards the plane. Her hair might be longer, and she wasn't an appendage short, but this did not convince Hannibal of anything. He knew Bedelia. The way she walked... no one could ever compare to Bedelia's presence.

"It's her Will," Hannibal stated firmly.

They watched as the two women boarded the plane. Hannibal knew there was no way they'd make it down there in time to catch up with her, but he knew there was no way he'd let her get away permanently. Not when his mysterious ex-psychiatrist and wife had become all the more interesting.

 

Bedelia smirked as the plane took off, somewhere out there Will and Hannibal were still attempting to flee the country. She would miss the mind games and the danger of living with Hannibal, but a woman could only take so much whining. Florence would have been better had he not been continually pinning over Will, and perhaps the whole last dinner murder husband bullshit could have become that kind of party had they not cut off her leg.

 

The flight attendant offered Bedelia and Carmen drinks once the piolet announced they could move about the cabin.

Bedelia graciously accepted a glass of wine while Carmen accepted a glass of champagne.

"I love the hat Bedelia, the color suits you," Carmen gave her the signature smile Bedelia remembered from their youth. Bedelia smiled at Carmen before raising the glass of red wine to her lips. She took a long drink, after the last couple of hours she felt like she could drink two bottles in one sitting.

"Thank you, Carmen." Bedelia traced Carmen's figure with her eyes. " I could never pull off red like you."

Carmen gave her a sly smile. "Oh, I can think of a few occasions where you pulled it off quite...nicely."

Bedelia knew of the exact occasions Carmen was speaking of, the memory of them sent delicious shivers down her spine. Carmen set her glass down and moved to the seat beside Bedelia. In three fluid movements, she removed both their hats and Bedelia's empty glass from her hand. Leaning in close, Carmen brushed her nose against Bedelia's cheek.

"Tell me, dear Bedelia..." Bedelia's breath hitched when Carmen nipped her earlobe. Unwilling to allow Carmen all the fun Bedelia turned her head to bite the strong jawline she admired. The hitch in Carmen's breathing brought a smile to her lips. "where in the world do you want to go?


	2. Drabble 1

_ **Drabble 1** _

 

Sitting beneath a tree far from the courtyard and the girls occupying it had been a good idea in theory, but the change in the breeze made reading impossible. Leafs kept falling on the pages that were fighting to turn with the wind. 

Bedelia sighed as she brushed yet another leaf off the page of her book. Perhaps it was time for her to venture back to her room? If she skirted the courtyard and entered through the side entrance, she could avoid the piercing stares and deceptive offers of her peers.

"So this is where you go when you're not in the stables or the library."

The disembodied voice coming from somewhere above startled her, efficiently derailing her train of thought.

Looking up, she caught sight of a familiar red coat and deep blue eyes. She didn't know the girl's name, but she knew her face. She'd seen it often enough, smirking at her or eyeing her curiously from various areas around their school.

Bedelia returned her eyes to the pages of her book, feigning disinterest. "The library is full, and the stables are being cleaned."

Bedelia tried reading, but the words on page blurred and no longer held her interest.  
The girl in the tree cleared her throat. "This is where you ask me why I'm up here."

Bedelia turned the page before asking the question. _"_ Alright. What are you doing up there?"

The girl chuckled. "Same thing you're doing, hiding from the clones."

Bedelia gave in and looked up at the girl in the red. "The clones?"

The girl swung down from the branch and plopped down beside her with the ease and grace of jungle cat. "The Clones. You know those girls we have classes with. They look alike and share the same brain."  
Bedelia arched a single eyebrow, and the corner of her mouth twitched. The eyes of the girl sitting beside her twinkled with amusement.

"My name is Carmen by the way."

Bedelia shook the girl's hand after a moment's hesitation. "Bedelia."

Carmen released her hand after a brief moment, her eyes moving quickly from her own to the book resting on her lap.

Deep blue eyes, darker than her own skimmed the title of the book.  
"Ancient Egyptian history: The Reign of Cleopatra." Carmen's eyes met hers once more. "I don't believe I've read that one yet."

Bedelia shut her book, losing her page. "It was released last month." She traced the gold lettering of the black book. "Are you a fan of historical figures?"

Carmen gave her a sly smile. "I'm a fan of all the great females throughout history and of historical artifacts."  
  
Bedelia met her gaze. "As am I." Bedelia shut the book losing her page. "This is my third time reading the book. You may borrow it if you like." Bedelia offered one of her favorite books to a girl she had barely learned the name of.

Carmen smiled as she accepted the book. "Thank you." Carmen reached into the pocket hidden within her coat. "You may borrow a book I've read many times as well if you want."

Bedelia took the medium gold book with black lettering from Carmen's hand. The book appeared worn and well read. "Famous artifacts throughout History."

The smirk Bedelia had come to recognize appeared on Carmen's face. "I plan on owning a vast art collection one day."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'm a slow writer with fickle writers motivation


	3. Drabble 2

Their brief introduction progressed after their book exchange. It began with nods of acknowledgment in the hall.

Usually, Bedelia looked straight ahead when passing other students, but the mischievous glint in Carmen's eyes made it difficult for her to ignore.  
Their small exchange in the halls brought eyes on them, but the whispers began when they started sitting with each other in the library, class, and for their meals. 

"They're jealous," Carmen whispered as they ate their lunch. 

Bedelia arched an eyebrow in response as Carmen continued her analysis of the girls seated few tables away. 

"The curly haired blonde giving us the stink eye," Bedelia glanced in the direction Carmen hinted at, and sure enough the girl was glaring at them. "is angry that the other equally wealthy girl at the school is not in her circle of friends."  
Carmen discreetly pointed at the redhead at another table. "The redhead trying to her best to be discreet has a crush on you. Most girls here have quite the crush on you."

The comment about money had not surprised her. Most girls in the school had been trained by their parents to make friendships that would raise their status and offer connections that would help them in the future. It was the comment about crushes that had Bedelia reeling.  
"Don't be ridiculous," Bedelia whispered. 

Carmen rolled her eyes. "I will admit most of them would jump out of their seats to be friends with you because of your money and the connections you carry. The others would jump out of their knickers if you gave them any attention at all." 

Bedelia averted her eyes as she cut into her baked chicken. "Believe it or not, you are quite the looker." Bedelia willed herself not to blush. 

"The same can be said about you." Bedelia chanced a glance up in time to see Carmen's eyes widen briefly at her comment. "I've seen a couple of girls with their eyes glued to your incredibly long legs." 

Bedelia almost smiled when a hint of a blush touched Carmen's cheeks.


End file.
